The Mark of Athena
by pipevine swallowtail
Summary: Just my version of the Mark of Athena. Discontinued. Sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Yeah, I just have to make one of these. This story will alternate between different POVs. So yeah. Go on, read the story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the Heroes of Olympus.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Third person, Annabeth's POV<p>

Annabeth Chase paced at the bow of the _Argo II_, her footsteps lost in the wind. She was too worried to even say her worries aloud. What if Percy didn't remember her? What if Percy had gotten a new girlfriend, a _Roman_ girlfriend? She knew that it could happen; look at Jason, Piper, and the Roman girl called Reyna. What if Percy was like that? What if…

She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts swirling around in her mind. Instead she tried to focus on the amazing Roman architecture below them. Although, when she looked closer, she could see that parts of this structured camp was in ruin. The dome of one of the largest buildings was partly collapsed in, and many other buildings were partly destroyed. She didn't know why, but didn't have time to think about it. Her thoughts went back to Percy Jackson. What if, what if, what if…

A shout, spoken over the loudspeakers, led her out of her reverie, and her head snapped up, looking around the massive ship.

"Okay. This is your Supreme Commander Leo Valdez. We'll be landing in Camp Jupiter in about five minutes, so return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Annabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation. She continued pacing, but started watching the gathering crowds of the camp below them, in case she could see her Seaweed Brain. She could see many heads looking up at them. Most of the campers wore purple T-shirts, but dotted in the crowds of Romans were people in white. She squinted. Were those… _togas_? Around the edges of the people were shimmering purple things. What were they?

The thought of Percy Jackson kept drifting over other things she was thinking about. She started to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but found it quite impossible. She was nervous, excited, relieved, and angry at the same time. What if Seaweed Brain didn't remember her? It had been eight months, after all. What if the Romans tried to attack them? What if's again clouded all her other thoughts, and soon she found herself almost hyperventilating.

"Annabeth!" The sound of Jason's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He and Piper materialized at her side.

"Annabeth, breathe. You're hyperventilating," said Piper, her voice gentle, as if she knew how this felt.

Annabeth took deep, gasping breaths and started to calm down a little, but her hands started to tremble slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jason started to ask, but Piper kicked him. He shut up at once.

"It's okay, you're going to see Percy. It'll be okay. Everything will be fine," Piper said soothingly. Annabeth could feel waves of charmspeak washing over her, but she didn't try to resist. The last thing she needed was to faint before she could finally see Percy.

"See, it's okay," added Jason. She nodded, trying to keep her emotions under control. It was so unlike her to hyperventilate and almost faint, but she was finally going to see Percy after _eight months_. Gods, she hated Hera so much.

Somehow turning angry cleared her head. Greek demigods were about to land in _Roman_ territory. Hopefully the two sides wouldn't fight. At least, not yet.

Annabeth clutched the railing. Her knuckles soon turned white, and colored drained in her face. She was aware of Jason and Piper standing silently next to her. Jason stared into Camp Jupiter. Piper fidgeted, but knew not to bother the two. Finally she turned away, probably to find Leo.

"Okay, one minute until we land," said Leo suddenly over the loudspeakers. Annabeth and Jason both jumped.

Piper rejoined them silently, all three lost in their own thoughts. Annabeth's worries started to edge into her mind again, but she pushed those thoughts away.

They were close enough to see individual people in Camp Jupiter. Jason and Annabeth leaned forward. In front of the crowd, standing off from the people as if they were leaders, were two individuals. Both were in togas. One was a black-haired girl with a single braid down her back. The other was Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I have the second chapter already written, which I will post if I get two reviews. Thanks!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, people. I know I said I'd update after two reviews, but I couldn't connect to the Internet for days. It's fine now, and will stay that way, hopefully.**

**Anyway, THANK YOU to those who reviewed, put this on Favorite Stories and Story Alert, and put me on Favorite Authors and Author Alert! I can't tell you how much it means to me.**

**Okay, I'm done. You can read now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previous: One was a black-haired girl with a single braid down her back. The other was Percy Jackson.<em>

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth sucked in a breath. Next to her, Jason did the same. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if the black-haired girl was Reyna, who he had mentioned once by accident, but had refused to talk about since. But the majority of her brain was focused on Percy.

He looked the same, except his hair had grown longer, his expression icier and more formal, his back straighter, and of course, he was wearing a toga. Annabeth found herself drinking in every bit of him. Her hands shook as she gripped the railing tightly. What if the girl next to him was his new girlfriend? What if…

Annabeth started shaking worse than ever. She released her grip on the railing, but then regripped it and squeezed it tighter. The cold metal sent chills up her entire body.

Beside her, Jason was frozen. He kept staring into Camp Jupiter. But Annabeth couldn't worry about him now. What about Percy?

Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Son of Neptune. Seaweed Brain. Savior of Olympus. Son of the Big Three. Annabeth's boyfriend.

Everything jumbled together in Annabeth's mind. Percy's face, Percy's name, Percy's nicknames. Everything. It felt like her brain was overloading, a sensation that she had never, ever felt before, since she was a child of Athena.

_Minerva,_ whispered a voice in the back of her mind, making everything more jumbled and complicated. She shook her head, confused. Moments with Percy kept flashing before her eyes, and she leaned on the railing to stop the dizziness.

After a moment, her head finally cleared, and she took a breath. She found that she could not tear her eyes away from Seaweed Brain. She squeezed her eyes shut, forced her head upward, and concentrated on the snapping white flag of truce above.

Somehow that flag, blowing in the wind, made her smile. Hopefully the Romans had received Leo's message, wasn't too alarmed at his weirdness, and wouldn't attack-yet. It wouldn't be good if the Greeks and Romans couldn't work together. The world depended on them.

Annabeth's friends started coming out of the cabins and leaned against the railing. The _Argo II_ was about to land, and they wanted to watch. Annabeth didn't mind. She looked over the somewhere-around-twenty people crowding around the railing. Each head counselor for their cabin came, along with some others who had really wanted to come.

Annabeth shifted her attention back to the crowds below. Almost immediately she noticed that these kids were slightly different from those at Camp Half-Blood: they all stood straighter and more formal than the campers at Camp Half-Blood, and all had somewhat harsher and icier expressions. Annabeth recalled that Romans were very disciplined and harsh, unlike the Greeks.

"Okay, guys, we're about to land," called Leo nervously. He didn't even use his loudspeaker system. Annabeth didn't even know that if was possible for him to be nervous.

Everyone sucked in a breath as the _Argo II_ landed on the ground with a slight bump. Annabeth only noticed now that they had landed on some sort of field that had trenches and holes in them, as if some kind of battle had taken place there.

She felt everyone staring at the massive ship. It was such a strange feeling to be stared at by hostile, cold Romans. But Annabeth was not scared at all. She looked at Percy straight in the eye, and he did the same.

For a moment they both stared at each other. A little bit of Annabeth was going like, _He remembers me! He remembers me!_ But most of her was filled with shock at seeing her boyfriend again. Memories once again flashed through her eyes, but didn't make her dizzy like it did a few minutes ago. It somehow made her stronger, like she knew that Percy would never forget her or abandon her.

Next to her, Jason was in almost the same frozen stance as her. Instead, he stared at the black-haired girl next to Percy, his Roman features frozen.

Between them, Piper was clearing her throat. Because it wasn't working, she finally grabbed onto Annabeth and Jason's arms and shook them fiercely, but not fierce enough so that the Romans could see it.

"We have to go introduce ourselves," she whispered. It instantly snapped Annabeth and Jason out of their stances, and they went with her to the gangplank, which had been lowered. Leo silently joined them, which, Annabeth thought, would probably never happen again.

The four of them walked numbly down the gangplank, one after the other, with Jason in front, Annabeth behind him, Piper behind her, and Leo in the back. They stood side by side once they reached the loosely-packed dirt. Once she was on the ground, Annabeth could only stare at Percy, both of them still.

Jason took a breath, and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>You probably hate me for not doing the Percabeth reunion here. But I swear on the River Styx, it'll be very soon. Maybe as soon as I can get, I don't know, 3 more reviews? Thanks!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Thank you so much to everyone Story Alerted, Author Alerted, Favorite Story-ed, and Favorite Author-ed my story. And me. And especial thanks to people who alerted! Virtual cookies, cupcakes, and ice cream for all of you!**

**To all reviewers, thank you. I haven't gotten a negative comment yet, or a flame! *doing the happy dance* But I'm bracing myself for a wave of negative comments and flames, because I think I did an extremely bad job of writing the Percabeth reunion. If you want me to rewrite it, I will do so, gladly. But please give me tips on what to include. I just had to put a chapter up, since I haven't updated in forever. (Sorry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.  
><strong>

To itsybitsybookworm: I'll probably include a Jason/Piper moment. But I like Jayna better, so it's probably going to be more Jayna than Jasper.

To hero of all: I'm actually not sure about that. I mean, Jason's the original praetor, but now Percy's praetor, so...um...

To amazingirl96: Thanks! Yeah, Annabeth was a little OoC. I'll try to make her a bit more in character.

To sister-piper: Thank you for your suggestion. I'll try to make it awkward...

To kgpetosa: Thanks! But well, I don't think I did a good job with the Percabeth reunion in this chapter.

To greenkittycat: Definitely. GO JAYNA! *cheering in the background*

* * *

><p><em>Previous: Jason took a breath, and opened his mouth to speak.<em>

Annabeth's POV

"Hello, Camp Jupiter," Jason began. It was all Annabeth could do to focus on his words, and not Percy's intense green eyes and icy expression. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Yeah, we know, Jason," somebody called from the back of the crowd. The black-haired girl turned around and snapped, "Be quiet!"

She turned back to them. "For those of you who don't know, I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Hello, Jason."

Some ADHD part of Annabeth noticed that Reyna and Jason were uncomfortable with each other. Of course they were, she thought. Stupid me.

"Hi, Reyna," he replied. "Anyway, as you all know, Percy Jackson and I have been switched by the goddess Her- Juno, so that he, who was from Camp Half-Blood, and I, who was from Camp Jupiter, ended up at each other's camps.

"With me are the Greek demigods of Camp Half-Blood." There was some uncomfortably shifting in the crowd, but nobody shouted out anything. "Some of them will be going on the Prophecy of Seven, along with myself, Percy, and some of you."

A buzz began in the crowd. Reyna turned to silence them, and then spoke to the Greeks.

"Welcome, Greeks. I assume that you four will be the ones going on the quest. We should hold a Senate meeting right now." She turned back to the Roman campers. "Campers, go back to your usual activities. Hazel, Frank, come with me."

A dark-skinned girl with golden eyes and an Asian boy with a baby face started towards Reyna, Percy, and the Greeks, while everyone around them dispersed, chattering confusedly while throwing angry looks at Reyna or disgusted looks at the Greeks, but Annabeth guessed that they were too afraid of Reyna's power to disobey her.

When the girl and boy arrived, Reyna said, "As I have said before, I am Reyna, praetor of the Twelfth Legion, daughter of Bellona."

"Jason Grace, like I said. Son of Zeus, I mean Jupiter. I'm not sure whether I'm still praetor," Jason said awkwardly.

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, Poseidon, whatever." He was directing his words to Jason, but now looked away uneasily. "Um… I became praetor yesterday, so, um…" He trailed off, unsure how to continue. The awkward pause did not last long, however, as Annabeth stepped in to save him.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva," she said, eyes locked onto Percy's.

"Uh… I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphro… Venus," Piper said, uncomfortable. She kept glancing at Jason, and then Reyna, and then back to Jason.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Vulcan." Even Leo has stopped fooling around as much.

"Um, I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto or Hades," said the golden-eyed girl. She shifted as if she was uncomfortable, and her eyes flickered quickly to Leo, and then back.

"Well, I'm Frank Zhang. Son of Mars, I mean Ares," said the Asian boy.

"So, are we going to do a Senate meeting?" inquired Percy. His tone was pleading, like he didn't want to do it right now and wanted to have a reunion with his friends first.

Reyna thought this over for a second. "Since you are also praetor… You can greet your friends first. We will meet in the Senate house in ten minutes." She turned on her heel and left them.

Nobody's POV

Reyna left the seven of them, standing awkwardly. But that was soon to be over.

"Perrrrrrrr-cy!" A voice bleated, and in about one and a half seconds, Percy was knocked over on the ground.

"Glad to see you too, Goat Boy," he said, half-reproachful. He rubbed his elbows where they hit the ground.

"Hey," said an all too familiar voice. He turned to see a certain Hunter of Artemis, her bow and arrows over her shoulder and her black hair spiked up.

"Hey, Thalia!" Percy smiled and shook hands with her.

"Guess what, Percy?" Thalia grinned. "Jason's my brother."

"What?" Percy said, confused.

"Yeah, turns out that my dad had both Thalia and me, but in different forms," said Jason unexpectedly behind Percy.

"Wow. Looks like I'm the only kid out of the Big Three to not have any siblings," said Percy.

Most of the campers reunited with Percy quickly. All but one.

Annabeth stood there, still, staring at Percy, her gray eyes stormy and her blonde hair shining. Jason sensed this and said, "Look, you guys might want to get back on the boat, because we have to go to a meeting soon."

The Greek campers started back up on the boat, still chattering excitedly.

Percy and Annabeth's eyes were locked onto each other's, unblinking. Percy finally spoke. "Hey, you came."

"Yeah. I see you're praetor now. Congratulations." Annabeth didn't know why they were being so formal, so cool, so…so icy to each other.

"You know, I've missed you. A lot." A sudden emotion seemed to flood Percy's eyes.

"So have I."

"When Hera took away my memories, you were the only thing I could remember."

Annabeth suddenly dashed forward, throwing her arms around Percy. He squeezed her tight.

"I missed you so much, Percy," she murmured, suddenly finding that she could not control the trembling of her arms.

"Me, too. I'm sorry I couldn't send you an Iris-message, or call you, or something. I kind of spent last week on a quest, and then…long story," he said, pulling back from the embrace to look Annabeth in the eyes.

"You were on a quest?" she asked.

"Yeah. I arrived here, and I was all like, _Yay, I'm here!_ The next thing I knew, I was on a quest to Alaska to free Death. Long story."

"Well, I want to know. Tell it to me," she began, feeling a little more like her regular self.

"But now we have to go to a meeting and talk about a suicide mission."

"Yeah."

"Oh well, I bet it'll be fine." Percy's hand found Annabeth's, their fingers intertwining. They started up the path to the Senate House.

"Well, the world is about to end, and we're about to die. I don't see how things are going to be much worse," Annabeth replied.

She didn't know just how wrong that was.

* * *

><p><strong>Please please review. I love you guys! And don't flame. I know the Percabeth reunion was bad. I can rewrite it, if I get a bunch of reviews for me to do so. Please put in your review how you wish I can make it better. Oh, and if you want longer chapters, let me know.<br>**

**Thank you!**


	4. Author's Note

Dear everyone reading this Author's Note,

I know I haven't updated in a really long time (I think it was January 24), and some of you may have been wondering why (actually, none of you, probably, so scratch that). I'm sorry about that.

The reason for not updating is because this story is being discontinued. I was going to PM all of my reviewers, favorite-ers, and story-alerters about this, but I couldn't track everyone down (my email inbox is full of junk). Then I realized that I can post an Author's Note up here. (I feel so stupid now)

Here's an equation about why I'm discontinuing this story:

Being busy + new leadership position + very severe writer's block = TrueImage26's version of "The Mark of Athena" being discontinued.

For that I am very, very sorry. But there is a chance that I might upload something in the future. Just not constantly.

I'm so sorry about discontinuing this. I hope you guys liked what I had written.

~TrueImage26


End file.
